Save your kisses for me
by MissSkullcandy
Summary: A series of one-shots about Kazumas and Fuminos relationship
1. Goodnight Kisses

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction for Faster than a Kiss. I really love the manga and always wanted to write a story, well here it is. This is going to be a collection of one shots.**

**They are kinda OOC in this one, and I never intended it to be so gloomy, but I hope my next one will be better.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FTK, Meca Tanaka does. **

Goodnight kiss

It was a calm and quiet evening in the Ojiro household, while Kazuma was preparing the lessons for the next day Fumino was taking a bath with Teppei. She was happy with her life, she truly was and she was most grateful for what her beloved husband had done for her. She never asked him to risk his job or spend his money on a wife and her little brother and still , he did everything willingly without complaining once. She loved Kazuma for everything he did for her and so much more, every time she thought of him she got a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. In the beginning of their "relationship" she hadn't thought she would fall head over heels in love with this plain teacher of hers.

But that was also what caused her misery. Although she knew that he loved her, his distant attitude towards her and his unwillingness to be just a little intimate with her sent her in despair.

"So Teppei, we're done now," the young girl informed her little brother while stepping out of the bath tub.

"Will Maa-kun sleep with us again tonight?" Teppei was always so enthusiastic when it came to Ojiro-sensei, he really loved him like an older brother.

"I don't know," Fumino was long past the stage of blushing when Teppei mentioned them sleeping in one room, she figured out long ago that he would never touch her, despite her efforts.

"Please ask him, it's so much fun with Maa-kun," she couldn't resist his adorable childish smile.

"Yes, I will," with that she began dressing Teppei up for bed.

Once Fumino had tucked her little brother in bed she went into the living room to get Kazuma.

"Ah, sensei, Teppei wants you to join us in bed," she was wearing a simple pyjama with white shorts and a pink baby doll top. It was simple and comfortable, but it never ceased to amaze Kazuma how his lovely wife could turn something so normal into something so amazing. The light blush adorning her cheeks and the way she awkwardly stood in the doorway, her eyes looking to the ground instead of him only added to her sweet charm. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Sensei? Did you hear me?" she still didn't call him by his name, not even when they were alone, but old habits die hard.

"Of course," he had his normal, polite smile on his lips, not showing how his wife affected him. He got up and walked towards the young woman, but she turned around and went into the room, without looking at him again let alone touch him.

It pained him that he couldn't touch her or show her openly how much he loved her, but he also knew that it was for the best, for now.

Inside the room they lay down each on one side of little Teppei. The room was silent, only the rustling of the sheets were heard as the small boy moved closer to the man by his side, leaving Fumino alone on the other side. Kazuma was Teppei's idol, he adored him and was loved in return. Although they weren't blood related, they were as close as a real family. Teppei snuggled into Kazuma's embrace, quickly falling asleep in the secure embrace of the teacher.

This left the room filled with the light snores of the innocent boy, and an awkward silence between husband and wife.

Fumino rolled from side to side, not able to find sleep. She didn't know how much time went by before the silence was finally broken by Kazuma saying: "Are you all right, Fumino?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep," he didn't overhear the small bit of sadness in her voice.

"Do you want some milk and honey?" But actually he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go.

"No, it's okay."

"Hmm, okay. Goodnight," the room was once again filled with silence, neither of the two able to sleep. Kazuma turned his head to see Fumino absently staring at the ceiling, captured in her own thoughts. Her soft hair was laying in a pool under her, shining in the moons light. He moved his hand from under Teppei towards his beautiful wife, the urge to touch her becoming more prominent with every passing second he kept thinking of her soft hair and her porcelain skin.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when two honey coloured eyes settled on him.

They didn't speak, only looking each other in the eyes. Kazuma resumed his former motion and started stroking Fumino's soft hair.

It had been a long time since he last showed any affection towards her so his tender touch made her heart race and her eyes fill up with tears. She never wanted this moment to end and leaned her head into his touch, all the while holding his loving gaze.

Both of them yearned for each other, but neither of them knew what to do, the one in fear of the consequences and the other in fear of rejection and lack of experience.

Fumino mustered up all her courage to do what she did next. Bright red in her face she got up from her place, her blanket wrapped around her slender form, and silently settled down beside her husband. The whole time Kazuma watched her curiously and amazed. As she finally lay next to him he turned so he was facing her, his dark grey eyes fixed on her light brown ones. They lay so close to each other they could feel the others breath in their faces, but still divided by their respective covers.

At the sight of her small but perfect form Kazuma had to smile, a sincere and affectionate smile. Seeing this Fumino broke into one of her own rare but most beautiful smiles, it was seldom that her husband showed this honest and unguarded side. Which made this moment all the more precious.

Allowing himself some freedom he put his arm around her waist, embracing her tenderly. She enjoyed the warmth of his body next to hers and contently closed her eyes, she didn't see when he moved forward to kiss her forehead softly. Her eyes shut open and her cheeks once again were coloured in a dark red. Overcoming her initial shock she relaxed in his arms and with a little kiss to his cheek she quietly whispered goodnight into his ear, before falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

**I hope you liked my story. Review if you did, if you didn't, if you have anything you'd want me to write, etc. ^^**


	2. Blowing Horns

**Firstly I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner, and I'm sorry that this story is so short but I hope the next one will be longer, I already started writing it, so you hopefully wont have to wait so long.**

**Secondly I want to thank my reviewers. You guys are the best. Seriously every time I read a review I start grinning like a madman and my mood lightens up. I love you and this is for you.**

**About the story, I had the idea yesterday and I hope you think it's as good and funny as I do.**

**I don't own Faster than a Kiss, Meca Tanaka does.**

**

* * *

**

Blowing horns

The small living room is lit in dim orange by the setting sun, the two figures inside said room are engulfed in a comfortable silence, while sweetly embracing.

At first Kazuma was shocked as he felt the petite arms of Fumino tenderly coming around him and trapping him in a soft hug. He loved the sensation of her body pressed on to his, it fit so perfectly. And although a part in the back of his brain screamed out to him that this was wrong another part of him just wanted to enjoy this moment for a bit longer.

As Kazuma turns around to return the hug and puts his arms around his sweet wife's waist he is met with one of the sweetest smiles. Her half lidded eyes and her lips set in a gentle smile make his heart race and the urge to be closer to her is steadily growing. He wonders, if just one little smile could make him react this way what would he do if they went any further? He doesn't, know but it surly would be interesting to find out.

As he still muses Fumino leans closer to him, taking in his scent, his alluring scent that makes her mind go hazy, she kisses his shoulder right above his collarbone. This gentle touch sends electric sparks through his body. Her nuzzling against his neck also doesn't help clear his head from all the images his mind creates.

Kazuma knows he has to restrain himself, not only as her husband but foremost as her teacher. He knows he should, he truly knows, but having her so close, feeling her warmth against his hands, against his whole body, makes controlling oneself so very hard.

He bends forwards slowly and kisses the shell of her ear down to the crook of her neck. With every touch she gives away a short but high whimper, he loves the sounds she makes, they are a proof of her innocent mind.

He touches her cheek and lifts up her head, caressing her face with his thumb. His fingers travel slowly and lightly along her jawbone and down her throat. He feels her pulse and her breath quicken. He follows her collarbone to her shoulder and back again. He lets his hand linger where the valley of her breasts begins, watching the rise and fall of her small but soft bosom intently. While he wonders how her breasts would fit into his hands and if the soft flesh would yield under his pressure, Fumino goes rigid in anticipation.

He moves his hand to her chest and then

.

.

.

"Honk, honk!"

.

.

.

"SENSEI, YOU ASSHOLE!"

With a kick to his face he falls over and watches as his outraged wife storms out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Subtle Misunderstandings

**This plot bunny bit me last night when I was just about to fall asleep, so I had to get up again and write this little story. Damn those bunnies. Anyhow I hope you like it ^^**

**I don't own Faster than a Kiss **

**

* * *

**

Subtle Misunderstanding

"Oh, and Meg, thanks for setting me up yesterday. I didn't think I would get an appointment that quickly," _wasn't that the voice of his darling wife he heard there?_ Kazuma just got out of the bathroom after taking a refreshing bath. Just as he passed by Fumino's and Teppei's room he heard the girl's joyful voice.

"Yes it was great. You were right though it did hurt a little," _what? Who dared hurt his precious woman?_ He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but at the sound of those words he crept closer to the door, peeping inside. Fumino was sitting at her desk with the telephone by her ear.

"Hmm, I hope it's only the first time," _first time?_ Kazuma's eyes widened in shock and his face paled. _What kind of first time could she be talking about? She... she couldn't mean... no that was impossible, we're talking about Fumino here after all, right? She wouldn't... _

"Yes, the result is absolutely satisfying," _satisfying? What kind of satisfaction? _Kazuma grew more and more agitated by every word he heard.

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore but it's gotten much better since yesterday," by now he was on the verge of an outburst, it took all he had to keep himself from tearing down the wall and storm into the room.

"I know, he was so gentle, and when I felt his soft hands I knew he was the right one," _the right one? Wasn't he enough for her? What was wrong with him that she had to go seek other men to satisfy her pleasures? _A dark aura emerged from his stiff form and if anybody saw him now, they would mistake him for a demon.

"Of course I'll go back, I'd even pay double if it's him," _so she even paid for another man's services. How could this have happened? _

"That's true they were kind of small," _so he was small, at least one satisfying news._

"But he had an amazing technique and he hit all the right spots," his mind went blank, he couldn't form one coherent thought. Anger and madness clouded his vision. He was the only one allowed to touch his wife.

"WHAT? Stop it! I don't want to talk about such intimate things," _intimate? That does it! _Kazuma got up from his spot on the floor and opened the door violently.

"Oh okay, have fun then. Bye. And thanks again. See you," Fumino hadn't noticed the seething form of her Sensei behind her as she hung up the phone.

"Fumino, what were you two talking about?" Kazuma forced himself to remain as calm as possible, at least on the outside. Startled Fumino turned around at the sound of her husband's voice. When she saw his angry face her expression turned into one of worry and confusion.

"Me and Meg?"

"Yes," it came out slowly and menacing.

"We were talking about that massage she set me up for yesterday. You know, at the Korean Massage centre at the mall," she was now eyeing the man in front of her confused and perplexed. "What did you think?"

"Oh," in the blink of an eye his face relaxed and his furious expression turned into one of relief and then embarrassment. Until he realised something.

"What intimate things were you talking about with Meg?" he could clearly see how Fumino's face reddened up to her ears.

"Well, you see... Meg said, that... well... she said that you could massage me the next time," while her face blushed deeper his brightened with a mischievous grin. He walked over to her, put his arms around her waist and lowered his head to hers, then he seductively breathed into her ear:

"If you want to, I could do it right now," she yelped at the sound of his voice and tried to squirm out of his hold

"YOU PERVERT!" her scream filled the apartment as the stupid couple returned to their usual routine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think XD  
**


	4. The very first

**Hello my dear readers, I haven't updated in a long while and as a belated Chistmas pesent I now give you a new chapter for 'Save your kisses for me'. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.^^**  
**This is something I came up with while listening to Michael Buble. XD**  
**Enjoy**

**I don't own FTAK**

* * *

The very first...

They had been married for three years now. Three years full of joy, love, jealousy and adventures. So many things had happened. Fumino had graduated from high school and was now studying English literature, while her husband still worked as a teacher in her old school. They had shared so many great first moments together, their first Christmas together, their first valentines day, the first kiss, the day Fumino graduated from high school. They were moments both of them loved to remember. And even though they had shared so many beautiful moments there was still so many things to experience. Right now was another of these special moments.

At the moment they were both standing in the middle of their little living room, embracing each other lovingly. While Fumino's head rested on Kazuma's shoulder he had his arms securely wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to him than necessary. He loved the feel of her body and how perfectly it moulded to his. Oblivious to the world around them,caught in the moment and enjoying the bliss of each others company, they didn't even notice the two pair of eyes watching them amusedly from the bedroom.

They were in their own little world as their bodies swayed softly from side to side, lovingly clinging to the other. The soft rhythm of the music played smoothly in the background, giving them the feel of a couple straight out of a sixties film. Just as the song faded into its quiet ending they leaned apart to look their respective partner in the eyes, and there it was, the tender and affectionate glance shared between two lovers, giving the scene the perfect climax. The scene of their very first dance.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. High Heels

**YAY, finally another update ^^ **

**The song 'High Heels' from Mando Diao inspired me to write this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I do hope you enjoy it. XD**

**

* * *

**

High Heels

Sensual lips painted red, parted slightly, ready to be kissed. Silky hair, flowing in wavy big curls down her back. Soft hand on hip, swaying smoothly with elegant movement. Black dress, hugging her body tightly. Long legs, exposed and clad in high heels. "Hi," the breath of her voice sending shivers down his spine.  
Gulping hard, words forgotten, staring open mouthed. One coy smile and the world around is lost.

"Come on in Sensei," her head tilts and her eyes examine, making his heart race and his body shiver. Long fingers move up, take off his jacket, leave it abandoned on the floor. As his senses slowly come again he walks forward, uncertain and always guided by her soft hands in his and her eyes seductively piercing through his soul, letting all the walls come down. Blindly he follows, listening to the click clack of her shoes. She is all he can see, all he wants to see. His mind in a haze, he tries to break through, make any sense of this.  
"Where is Te- "  
"Next door," meaningless conversation soon fades into silence. Their eyes never let go of each other, his fingers tenderly trace the pure skin of her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders. Longing and lust, he had long not felt take over him. Pink cheeks, a soft sigh and a quiet moan make him want to loose control, take anything she has, claim everything as his. Tight chest, heavy breath, the verge is so very near. If he falls now there is no coming back.

Bodies lean closer as heat consumes them and desire drags them into its sweet abyss. Lips meet as boundaries give in, demands are complied fervently. Fantasies long dreamt are finally fulfilled?

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
